


trollian 101

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [125]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Trollian, chat fic, solkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A trollian chat between Karkat and Sollux.





	trollian 101

TA: hey kk.

TA: what2 up?

TA: an2wer plea2e.

TA: ii really need two talk two 2omeone a2ap.

CG: HEY SOLLUX

CG: ANYTHING HAPPENED?

CG: ARE YOU OKAY?

TA: yeah.

TA: 2ome fuckiing drone came two the hiive 2tem and fuckiing culled my neiighbor.

TA: for liiterally no fucking rea2one but beiing a lowblood.

TA: and 2ome hiighblood wa2 annoyed by hiim.

TA: ii hate thii2 planet.

CG: SHIT

CG: IS THE DRONE STILL THERE? DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING?

CG: HAVE YOU LOCKED THE DOORS?

TA: yeah kk iim not a fuckiing wiiggler.

TA: and yeah iim pretty 2ure it left.

TA: iim ju2t freaked out, that could have been me.

CG: THIS WORLD IS SO FUCKED UP

CG: FUCKING HEMOPHOBIA EVERYWHERE

CG: I SWEAR IM GONNA MURDER THE NEXT DRONE I SEE IF THEY EVER HURT A HAIR ON MY MATESPRITE

TA: thank2 for the rea22urance but you wouldnt 2tand a chance agaiin2t a drone.

TA: ju2t need two vent after thii5">

CG: I UNDERSTAND THAT

CG: ITS HORRIBLE

CG: WANNA COME OVER TO MY HIVE AND COOL DOWN?

CG: THERES BARELY ANY DRONES WHERE I LIVE

TA: iill come.

TA: iill u2e my psiioniic2 two fly over.

TA: giive me an hour.

TA: thank you.

TA: ii really need two calm down.

CG: ILL PUT ON YOUR FAVORITE GRUBFLIX SERIES WHEN YOU COME OKAY?

CG: NO FUCKING DRONES

TA: youre the be2t.


End file.
